


Goodbye

by Dawnweaver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Ghost!Laurens, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnweaver/pseuds/Dawnweaver
Summary: "I couldn't leave without seeing you again one last time."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd ever write fanfiction for Hamilton but here I am. I'm so sorry this one had to be my first one though. Why do I do this to myself?

        Alexander stared at the blank page in front of him. He had so much work to do, and yet the words wouldn't come. For the first time in his life, Alexander Hamilton had nothing to say. Eliza had just brought the news. John Laurens, his friend, his lover ever since he'd stepped foot in America, was dead. Gunned down by British troops despite the fact the war had ended.

       Eliza had tried to comfort him, his beautiful wife was concerned about Alexander's emotional state. But he had pushed her away, she had Phillip, their beautiful son, to take care of right now.

       “I may not live to see our glory...” Alexander's eyes snapped up from the page to the wall in front of him. He had to have imagined it. That voice belonged to someone who would never sing again.

        “But I will gladly join the fight...” There it was again.

        “John...” Alexander whispered, he didn't dare turn around.

        “And when our children tell our story...” Alexander slowly stood, eyes brimming with tears yet to fall. He turned, and there was John Laurens, as if nothing had happened, as if he wasn't _dead_. Alexander shook his head, he had to be hallucinating, grief and lack of sleep catching up to him.

        “They'll tell the story of tonight...” John was smiling, but his eyes had tears in them too.

        “How?” Alexander breathed out the question, “How are you here?”

“I had to say goodbye,” John stepped towards him, “I almost left without doing so...I thought it would be easier for you but I...I couldn't leave without seeing you one last time.”

       Tears finally spilled from Alexander's eyes, “I'm glad you did...” His voice broke on the the last word. He reached as if to hug the other man, but hesitated, unsure if he could. John closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Alexander's neck, as Alexander wrapped his own around John's waist, tucking his face into the crook of John's neck. “Why did it have to be you?”

       John pulled back after a moment, he cupped Alexander's cheek in his palm. Tears running down his face, “Keep being non-stop, Alexander...” He said as he faded from existence. Alexander was left in alone in his empty office. He collapsed back into his chair, a sob wrenching itself from his throat. He touched his cheek, he could still feel the echo of John's warm hand beneath his tears.


End file.
